


Punishment

by Ajgrey9647



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajgrey9647/pseuds/Ajgrey9647
Summary: Something's wrong with Tommy. It seems that the Green Ranger still has a bone to pick with the Red Ranger. Jason's determined to do whatever it takes to fix things with his best friend even if it means submitting to a violent punishment....





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy's eyes were dark as they stared at the lascivious sight before him. A wet hand clawed around the door frame in a painful, white knuckled grip as he fought the darkest part of himself. He didn't know how long he'd be able to resist the strong urge to pounce. The bath towel clutched around his waist barely hid his growing arousal.  
Laying seductively on his bed, legs slightly akimbo lay the object of his most violent, bloodthirsty sexual fantasy. The tight red silk of his uniform only accentuated the Red Ranger's muscular physique as he reclined on the soft green comforter. Arms folded behind his sleek red helmet, he stared silently at the stricken teen.  
Minutes ticked by until Tommy finally found his voice.  
“What are you doing here?” he whispered hoarsely.  
Slowly, Jason pulled himself to a sitting position, his head tilted. The dark visor made it impossible to read his expression.  
“I'm not leaving until we sort this out, Tommy. You think I haven't noticed something's wrong between us?”  
The Green Ranger bit his lower lip as he considered what his best friend said.  
“It's nothing, Red,” he answered, almost coldly.  
Jason visibly tensed.  
“Red?”  
When Tommy was Rita's evil Ranger, he absolutely avoided saying his name; he treated the Ranger's leader like an object. Jason assumed it was because it made it easier for the Green Ranger to tear him up.  
“Talk to me, Green. Tell me what's going on with you? We're best friends,” he said softly. “Aren't we?”  
Tommy looked the Red Ranger up and down, lustily taking in every bulge and line of his body. Intense, unrelenting need pooled in his groin as considered letting the whole truth out.  
“Yes.”  
Jason's helmet bobbed up and down slowly. “That doesn't sound really convincing, Tommy. You don't stick around after our battles; you pretty much avoid me like the plague. You wouldn't even look at me when Goldar sliced my damn arm open. Hell, you wouldn't even touch me.”  
Jason tried to keep his voice low for fear Tommy's parents might be downstairs but his frustration was showing plainly in his body language.   
“Why are you morphed?” the other boy deftly changed the subject.  
“Should I be morphed, Tommy? I wasn't sure,” Jason bit back bitterly.   
Growling deep in his throat, the Green Ranger's anger flashed over and words tumbled from his mouth before he could think about the consequences.  
“You want the truth? Fine. I'll tell you the truth!” he snapped. He took an aggressive step towards the Red Ranger, who crossed his arms, tense and bracing for a fight.   
“I'm still pissed at you! It doesn't make any sense because, yes, you are my best friend. But deep inside I want to punish you for escaping! I sent you to the Dark Dimension to die. You had no morpher, no sword, and no help. But you survived Goldar. You survived me. You embarrassed me in front of Rita and Goldar; you made me look like a fool!” He was practically yelling now, vigorously jabbing his finger at Jason..   
“Its not so bad when we're together as civilians. But once we morph and start fighting, I sometimes feel like attacking you. And when you're injured? You hurt and bleeding makes that feeling almost unbearable. I didn't touch you that day because I wanted to continue your pain; I wanted to dig my fingers into your wound and make you suffer!”  
“Why didn't you come to me sooner?” Jason felt dread in the pit of his stomach.  
“Because I was afraid; I thought it would go away...” the Green Ranger's voice lowered as he trailed off.  
“You know, I figured you still had something against me,” Jason confessed.  
“That a fact?”  
Jason pulled himself up and crawled forward slowly, almost tauntingly. Reaching the end of the bed, he rested on knees.  
“Yeah. How do we fix this? You're my best friend, Tommy,” he pleaded. “What do you need from me to get past this?”  
A look flashed across the other teen's face; he had something in mind. Green light flickered in his eyes as he considered the sexy offering on his bed. Might as well have out with it.  
“Here's what I need, Red Ranger: I need to possess you, control you. Humiliate you. Dominate you.” Tommy was practically salivating and his eyes glowed luminously. “I need your blood, your pain. Feel your body convulse in agony as I play with it.” His breathing was ragged and his nostrils flared. Under the towel barely covering his waist, Tommy's erection strained with need to attack the Red Ranger.   
Then his face crumpled in anguish and he doubled over.  
“Jason, please.... You have to leave. I won't do this to you. You saved me. My best friend,” he stuttered. “Seeing you morphed and laying in my bed. I won't be able to stop myself from ripping you up.”  
Jason's heart clenched with sadness for his dear friend. He was in so much misery. The Red Ranger had had a strong hunch that something sexual and aggressive needed to happen in order to end this torment. Last week he had arrived at Tommy's unannounced in order to drop off some of his friend's school work. He had made it all the way upstairs to Tommy's room and upon opening the door, he'd found the Green Ranger sprawled, nude from the waist down. His hand pumped up and down his glistening, lubed cock as he viciously whispered to himself.   
“That's right, Red Ranger. Suck my cock, you arrogant son of a bitch.”  
More curses and orders followed, as the Green Ranger thrust with abandon. Undetected, Jason backed silently out of Tommy's room, confused and slightly wishing he'd walked over and followed his friend's orders. He'd been unable to resist imagining Tommy's face if a warm hot mouth suddenly swallowed his cock.   
“You want to dominate me, Green Ranger?” he growled. “Come on then! You can TRY!” His muscles flexed deliciously under the red silk.  
“Jason, you don't know what I want to do to you..... Please.” Tommy squeezed his eyes shut.   
A sharp whistle got his attention. Looking up with trepidation, the Green Ranger gasped in shock.  
The Red Ranger held up the Power Blaster blade he usually wore holstered to his hip. Slowly and deliberately, he held up his other gloved hand. Before Tommy could plead with him, the Red Ranger sliced into his palm, hissing softly with the sharp stinging as bright red blood welled and flowed in a scarlet stream down his forearm.   
The Green Ranger's eyes were riveted in fascination as his best friend turned his injured hand and smeared the fresh, intoxicating liquid across the crisp white of his chest.  
The sweet coppery scent of the Red Ranger's blood was too much.   
“Get ready to scream for me, Red. I'm going to enjoy making you my toy.”  
The towel puddled at his feet as charged the other boy, nude and still dripping wet.  
He slammed into Jason hard, knocking him on his back on the bed; the Green Ranger's hands immediately encircled his neck as Jason pretended to fight back. The Red Ranger was glad Tommy didn't morph because he wasn't sure he could handle that.   
The faux struggle was immensely turning Tommy on although his blows weren't pretend. The feel of the Red Ranger's silky uniform on his nude body was almost too much. With a crash, both boys landed on the carpeted floor, still throwing punches at each other. Jason gripped the Green Ranger tightly in a leg lock while Tommy proceeded to slam Jason's helmeted head into the wall.   
Growling incoherently, Tommy changed tactics. Swiftly, he braced his forearm over the Red Ranger's neck and pressed down firmly. He felt his prey's body heave under him in a panic, desperately trying to dislodge his arm. Suddenly, sharp pain flared as Jason punched him in the face. The choke hold eased enough to allow the Red Ranger a ragged gasp.   
This was definitely going to be more of a challenge than he anticipated even with Tommy attacking him unmorphed. The surge of horniness in Tommy made him violent and unpredictable; his body was screaming for an intense orgasm and that made him dangerous.


	2. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason may have made a big mistake....

As the struggle wore on, it was getting more and more exhausting despite his morphed state. Tommy rained blow and blow, his fists lightning quick as he attacked any part of Jason's body he could get to. The Red Ranger continued to grip his “friend” between his thighs tightly in order to control some of the fight; it only served to earn him the Green Ranger's wrath as he pummeled Jason's legs as best he could manage.   
The enraged teen grinned down as his opponent the entire time, his lip snarled and teeth bared. Again and again, he attempted to seize Jason's throat; it was all the Red Ranger could do to deflect. He didn't want to hurt Tommy by any means but this situation was starting to get scary. Under no circumstance did he think this would be pleasant but the venom and ferocity on the Green Ranger's face showed he was definitely out for blood.   
Yelling in frustration, Tommy abruptly stopped striking Jason long enough to grab the lamp on the nightstand. Before he could even register the change in plans, Tommy reared back and with all his strength smashed the light fixture into his helmet. Once, twice, three times.  
The deafening cracks sounded like an explosion as the lamp broke apart in the Green Ranger's grip. Jason cried out in pain despite the protective covering. He tasted blood where he had bitten his tongue and sharp white hot pain flared through his skull.   
“Yes, scream for me!” Tommy growled. “Music to my ears!” He laughed the icy laugh that was his evil counterpart's repertoire.  
“Tommy, wait!” Jason groaned, holding his hands to aching head.  
“What's the matter, Red? Second thoughts?” Again the icy laugh. “Too late to back out now. You feel how excited you've made me?”  
Crudely, he ground his erection against the other boy.   
“I fully intend to enjoy you every possible way I can imagine. You think you're such a bad ass, don't you? Well, I'm the meanest motherfucker in the jungle and I'm going to prove it to you.”   
Tommy viciously grabbed Jason's helmet in both hands and slammed the other boy's head into the floor, over and over again.   
Desperately, the injured Ranger jerked his hips with as much strength as he could muster and flipped positions. Deep throbbing pain clouded, Jason's thinking; every noise muffled and far away. He quickly jumped up to disengage from the brawl but Tommy was quicker.   
Striking Jason's abdomen, he tackled his victim; both teens collided with the wall and bounced off. This time when they hit the floor, Tommy shoved the Red Ranger on his stomach and straddled him. Stunned, Jason tried to buck him off but the other boy's strength was tremendous. He felt something slip around his throat and quickly, his breathing was coming in shallow pants.  
The Green Ranger had ripped the electrical cord from the busted lamp and used it to subdue his prey. Jason clawed at it madly but it was too thin and tight for his fingers to find purchase. He jerked his body wildly, legs kicking as hard as he could. To no avail.   
Suddenly, he was being yanked upwards with the cord; the Green Ranger dragged Jason to the bedroom door. The poor boy had no choice but to follow Tommy's tugging. Reaching the top of the stairs, the nude teen pulled Jason fully upright and coldly shoved him over the precipice.   
There was no time to register what was happening; before he could realize that the grip on his neck had eased, the Red Ranger slammed into the wall at the bottom of the landing and bouncing off, he rolled violently down the remaining steps.   
Loud cracks sounded as the force of his body struck the stairs and finally he came to rest at the bottom.   
Tommy slowly sauntered down, smiling. Living out his darkest fantasy was pure heaven. Walking up to Jason's prone body, he could hear soft moaning. The Red Ranger's fingers moved slightly, timidly.   
Knowing he couldn't get up, the Green Ranger grabbed the other boy's arms and drug him across the hardwood floor of the living room into the kitchen towards the basement steps.   
“I know you were taking it easy on me, Red Ranger. That was your mistake. I'm definitely not going to be easy on you,” he snickered. “I've fantasized about you for a long time even before I sent you to the Dark Dimension. Its your agony for my orgasm. And I plan to have many.”  
“Tommy.... please. Don't...we're friends,” Jason wheezed.   
“I tried to warn you. Now, if you ask me nicely I won't throw you down these stairs.”  
The Red Ranger's body trembled at the mention of being tossed down the stairs again.   
“Cheer up, Jason. You're “helping” me, remember? This is going to fix it.”  
Under the scarlet helmet, a few frightened tears slid down the teen's face. He couldn't move his legs and his whole body was singing with agony. And it appeared it was going to get much worse. Jason knew from hanging out with Tommy that the basement was where the Green Ranger's dad kept his power tools and other odds and ends that would be used to torment him.  
He tried one last time.  
“Tommy, no. You don't have to hurt me... I'll let you fuck me; then we can go back to how we were.”  
The Green Ranger's head dipped back in a cold laugh.   
“You'll LET me fuck you? Where's the fun in that?” he cooed.   
Noticing Jason's hand drop to his morpher in an attempt to teleport out, Tommy kicked his abdomen with such energy that Jason felt warm blood mist the inside of his helmet from his swollen lips.  
Kneeling down, Tommy seized Jason's arm and twisted, dislocating his elbow and snapping his wrist.  
More agonized screaming rent the air.  
“Try that again and next time its your fucking neck,” Tommy hissed. “Come on, pal... You and I have a play date.”


End file.
